Calculating Cordelia
by Ndyana
Summary: Cordelia is a musician prodigy who was orphaned at a young age. She has been hunted by unknown organisations since she was young because of her savant abilities. Her only family being her male cat Adagio and her electric violin, she secretly tries to find the whereabouts of the organisation who murdered her parents. Constantly in a living nightmare until... she met Timothy Benedict
1. Understanding Cordelia

'How do you feel about mature, serious girls?' I asked Tim. Eyebrows raised.

'To die for. Literally, as I just found out earlier.' He grinned at me.

I threw back my head in laughter. _This was going to be fun, _I thought.

_Right back at you_, replied Tim.

* * *

**Six Months Earlier**

I was riding on the bus, watching the countryside out the window go by. Just another average day for me. Earphones plugged into my ears, music blearing for all to hear. I was clutching my violin, which was not the only thing I was carrying; I had a book bag across one shoulder and a handbag across the other. I'm not one of those girls who carries her handbag on her shoulder, hand and definitely not on her elbow, not the glitzy type me, hell no!

The bus arrived at my desired destination and I swiped my bus card over the small machine with the large 'OUT' sign. Couldn't be more obvious could it? After descending down the stairs of the bus I looked towards both right and left before turning right. Still had a long walk ahead of me but I reached it in record time thanks to my long legs. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but I got the height of a, well, think of it as a skyscraper surrounded by a bunch of little houses. Ok, yes, I admit I'm exaggerating but you get what I mean.

I finally reached it: the City Hall. I bought a snack from the tuck shop situated round the left side of the back entrance I had come in from, giving my name and other details to the obviously bored man standing at the entrance.

Barely giving me a second glance, he looked at the clip, scratched something off what looked like a list and stepped aside to let me pass. I walked off to the room at the back of the stage, took off the long kaki coat I was wearing to reveal a hardly detailed little black halter neck dress. I hung the coat and rummaged in my book bag to find my high heeled strapless, matching shoes (yes, I kept my shoes and books together in the same bag, but in all fairness, I had no other method of transport for them right at the moment).

I unpacked my violin and was concentrating on scales, running up and down the strings, eyes closed, absorbed in the sweet high pitched repetitive tune when my manager walked in. This sneaky but a whirlwind of fun woman with the eyes of an bald eagle watching out for her next prey discovered me 3 years back when I was performing for an old woman having a heart attack at the bus station I was passing through and I noticed her collapsing on the floor so I took out my violin (I always carry it with me everywhere I go. Call it my best friend if you want. Hell, call it my only friend). I managed to bring her out of the attack just before the ambulance arrived. Her daughter kept saying thank yous to me through sobs as I packed up my violin back into its velvet case. The old woman thanked me and told me she would remember me and I thanked her, well, I bowed at the same time, just shows how much Japanese culture is affecting me ever since I got addicted to anything about it.

I had just walked away from the crowd of people gathered at the old women, her daughter and a team of 'ambulance people' when I was approached by a woman who had been standing in the shadow at the time, so I hadn't noticed her until now. She asked me if I wanted to pursue a life of music with the violin. I just stared at her blankly. She started to explain what she and I could do together and other details and by the time she had finished the thought of missing the bus that had been my concern before had now completely disappeared as I was now grinning with the corners of my mouth to my ears. I had just hit the jackpot. I had wanted to do something like this for 8 years ever since I picked up the violin and instantly fell in love with it. 'Yes' was all I kept saying and she gave me her contact details and we departed. And, well, you can assume the rest.

Anyway, into the small backstage room she came, like she had done many times before in similar situations but this time, she was not alone. A boy my age followed the whirlwind of a woman into the room and I assumed he was one of those boys that could not, not be noticed when present in a room. His whole being screamed GORGEOUS! and I was having a hard time not staring in awe at him.

_Get a grip, girl, would you?_ I ordered myself. He turned to look at me with new interest in his perfect grey eyes like a foreigner looked at a local dish with a strange name. Oh God! He didn't just hear that did he? I blinked at my own stupidity. Of course not, there is no way he can hear me thinking to myself. I must be going nuts.

'Coco, darling, love the dress.' Exclaimed Colette, my manager.

I nodded in response. My business poker face on.

She carried on. 'I hope you are feeling ready for the concert. I have someone special to introduce to you.' She paused glancing at the gorgeous creature that was the boy. 'This is Timothy Benedict. He is interested in financing your future performances.'

I blinked back shock. 'Him?! But he looks no older than 18, why and how would he finance my performances?' I exclaimed. Poker face out the window.

I could see him grinning at me now which just added to my now sparked fire.

'Calm down Cordelia. Be a bit more polite would you? The Benedict family is a well off, well known family across the world. It is an honour' She replied, getting cross and all stern-like.

When I saw his grin turn into a mock smile, amused at the embarrassment Colette was giving me, I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach grow, growing like a wildfire.

_I can tell you just what kind of honour I'm feeling right now._ I thought. His grin disappeared. I felt my body tense up in worry. Please tell me he didn't hear that. Oh Please!

When his grin returned, I relaxed. 'Alright'. I finally gave in. 'What do you want me to do?' I asked.

Colette clapped her hands together in satisfaction. 'That just fabulous news, darling'.

I turned around, picked up the violin and continued with the scales. I loved my violin so much. It was just perfect for me. In fact it was made specially for me by my parents before their death, my only memento. It is a half-there violin made of black _Acacia melanoxylon _timber. The violin had a frame that was carved in a curling design that was positively divine has always inspired me in many ways and the other part, the normal violin half, perfected the look of the unique violin, as each side balanced the other to perfection. My little treasure.

I turned around, having finished warming up, to notice that he was not there. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could relax now. Or so I thought, cause here came the manager in charge of keeping the show on schedule.

'You're on in 5'. He told me.

Here we go. I gave an encouraging smile to my violin and walked on stage. And blew their socks off! Hahaha! 4 encores! I could not believe it. I was having so much fun and I had a grin so big it looked as if someone was pulling my cheeks. I waved my arms in the air in exuberance. Having the time of my life until…

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

Three shots were fired at the ceiling as a small group of men clad in black came into the room ruining my moment of shining happiness. Shit!

Half of the room were evacuating as fast as they could. The air heavy with panic, horror, and despair.

I knew exactly why they were here before they noticed me. I had hidden my violin first. Worried about its safety, it was like a family member to me so its safety was my first priority. Once I was satisfied it was safe, I jumped down from the stage and stood straight, ice piercing eyes catching their small movements, their moving eyes in their sockets, their breathing as I focused on my next move to counter theirs.

Then it came. A hard whack on my brain's defensive walls. I hardly gave a reaction, having incredibly strong mental walls, but this was no small telepathic hit. I knew full well how it would have affected a person with average mind wall strength. But then again, this was me and I have spent years, endless days developing my mental ability.

I executed my counter attack. I extended my hand towards the larger one in the group and threw him against the wall of the hall with a loud bang. Then I did the same with the one the left side of what I assumed was the leader. I then telepathically raised their two guns that had now scattered to rest above, just slightly behind me . With both arms extended in front of me aimed at the last two, I paused to see if they would give up. Wrong guess. Bullets came flying at me, I dogged them thanking myself for taking gymnastic lessons when I was younger. I jumped onto the first row of chairs in 5 inch heels and started doing backflips between the armrests of the chairs to avoid the bullets that were being fired at me. I stopped, crouched down at the right side of the leader, cursing myself as I was seeing stars at the moment and temporally lost my balance before recovering quickly and aimed the two guns at the neck of the two conscious men with my telekinesis power. They put their hands in the air and knelt down on their knees , begging and pleading me to let them go and not bring harm to them. Yeah, like they did for me. HA! I snorted. In their dreams.

I saw Timothy Benedict walk towards us, phone to his ear, probably calling the police. I now whined at the thought that I was going to have to explain how I had managed to fling two of the men into the wall, avoid all of the bullets and bring down 4 specially trained assassins all on my own in 5 inch heels and a short dress without revealing a massive secret I kept: I am a savant.

I slumped down into one of the chairs in the front row closest to the criminals so that if they make a run for it I can just make the carpet stand up and make them fall over. I crossed both my arms and my legs. Letting my arms rest on my stomach, I looked up at the Benedict boy who was now blocking the light of the chandelier that had been shot at three times before. He was grinning so hard it made me sick, I wanted to stand up and slap it off his face. I always ended up hating boys my age, and even I will admit it is because I don't understand the first thing about them. It first started with endless flirting when I first hit puberty, which did not work out. Then I just let them approach me themselves, didn't work either, too intimidated I later found out thanks to a sociable Canadian exchange student girl called Mapple. The end result is a 'relatively' normal girl with 0% experience with anything to do with romance, attraction, or the opposite sex. Then I just came to this conclusion: they don't like me, I don't like them; we stay away from each other – problem solved. Now I had to deal with a drop-dead-gorgeous slightly Hispanic boy with grey eyes I could melt into and honey brown hair that was swept away from his face.

If it wasn't taking every ounce of my strength to keep myself from grabbing his hair and pulling his lips to mine for a kiss, I would have probably stood up and pushed him as far away as I could. He sat down in the chair next to mine. Great! The problem just got worse.

'What do you want?' I asked bluntly with a slightly annoyed voice.

'Ouch! Do you sweet talk all guys like that, or am I just a special case?' He asked. Faking a hit to his heart by clamping his hands over it and displaying a teasing pained expression.

Ok, that was too cute for my health. I gotta get out of here before he gets any more adorable with his teasing. It was getting painful to watch and I already knew where this was going to lead: a little bit of flirting to pass the time and then we take our separate paths, completely forgetting what happened earlier that day. And, in all honesty, I wanted to avoid the pain afterwards.

'And a pleasure to meet you too I'm sure.' I said sarcastically as I looked around for Colette. I saw the panicked woman hiding behind the left doors opposite the one that the criminals had entered from. Probably ran when she felt the fear rising in her and ran to the doors to peek at what was happening on the inside. When our eyes met, she waved her hands franticly to get me to come over. 'That's my cue'. I flicked a head in her direction to get Timothy to understand what I was talking about before adding 'G'Bye' and practically crashed into the edge of the raised stage before crawling over it and grabbing my violin from its hiding spot and hurrying over to Colette. I could hear him calling out 'wait'. But it eventually died away as we left to get my stuff and leave to go home. I, for one, have splitting headache I want to sleep off. I knew seeing those stars were the sign of something bad. And I wanted to get my energy back so I could keep control of my power.


	2. Soulfinders

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter but I been having a bit of trouble writing it: I got stuck. Twice! but anyway, thanks to everyone who read and liked it. Please review as well cause I would love to hear all you opinions! And hears chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday gone in a flash with the surprise event at my concert, I already felt completely relaxed in my pj bottoms and sports bra. I had woken at 8:00am and played the violin till 10:00am so I decided to have brunch since my appetite had finally come and, let me just warn you beforehand, I am one big eater.

I turned on my stereo and One Direction's 'One Way or Another' blasted through. I never said anything about being strictly classical, I like to mix and match the songs I play on my violin and it always sounds great with the added boost: I have an electric violin.

I went into the kitchen and put on the kettle, dancing around the kitchen as I cooked. Adagio, my Siamese cat, came into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about and stood in the doorway to my bedroom watching me, head following me as I move around the kitchen, drumming on cupboards and counters in time to the music. Breakfast done, I toped up Adagio's bowl and sat down to eat. After breakfast, I have a cup of tea. I had just taken a sip of tea when I heard the doorbell. I don't live in an apartment like I had once thought I would have to once my parents were gone, I actually live in a three room, one bathroom, and a kitchen house. 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a study, and a hallway. I was considering it, but now, I earn enough money to pay the rent thanks to the violin concerts. Expecting Colette, I headed to the front door and opened it, mug in my hand.

When I saw Timothy Benedict at the door, I froze in shock horror. I let my mug slip from my hand and drop to the floor without moving a muscle. Just staring at Him. Just as I did so, Timothy sprang into action, catching the mug before it hit the floor, cursing under his breath as the boiling liquid sprayed all over his hands and the floor. He was not in a suit anymore (this must be a social call), he was in normal cloths: grey t-shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, jeans, and sneakers.

'Hi! I came to start over and introduce myself since our last encounter ended so brilliantly' he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

I let out a breath of air I was not aware I was holding. That's just great. This is gonna be hard. Real hard. But a guy my age at my door, alone, was a first for me. I was starting to feel embarrassed.

I relaxed my hand that was still in the shape of holding the mug and slammed the door in his face. How's that for a first reencounter? I just stared at the door in blank shock. Now what?

'I've got your cup! Can you open up so I can give it to you?' He called from behind the closed door.

I opened the door a fraction and peeked out to see if he was really there and I was not hallucinating. When he saw me, he wriggled the mug in the air then extended it towards me. Probably to show he was not making it up.

I slammed the door again. Just to make sure that if I open it again, he would not be there, still not believing he was on the other side.

This is getting ridiculous! _Open the damn door and pull yourself together would you? This might be a first for you but he does not know that, does he? Of course not! Now start acting like a normal person! Smile and laugh it off! _I told myself angrily. Now upset with my embarrassing behaviour.

I opened the door wide again and grabbed the mug out of his hand.

'What?!' I said harshly. I always turn mean around guys my age. Worse to ones I can't get out of my head. My worst flaw. I always regret it afterwards.

'Nice'. He said, eyeing my strange choice of Sunday cloths.

'Did you follow me here?' I looked at him disgustingly. Stalker.

'Uh, no.' He laughed. So beautiful. I love the sound of his laugh, music to my ears.

No! Pull yourself together! I held my head as if I had a headache. And I did, pulling away from him was a massive strain on my mental health.

'You okay?' He asked, he held my shoulders with his hands. He's so sweet, and caring.

I was screaming in my head now, fed up with myself. I'm so weak to this guy.

'I'm fine!' I spat. 'What do you want?' I pulled out of his grip.

He dropped his hands with a pained expression on his face. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

He then changed to a smile and extended a hand. 'Hello. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Timothy Benedict, but please call me Tim'.

Liking his proper introduction, I relaxed a little and played along. 'You too, name's Cordelia Jakobus, but Coco's fine'. I replied, taking his hand.

I looked him up and down, deciding whether to trust him or not. Oh! What the heck.

'Cup of coffee?' I offered.

'Sure, sounds great'. He walked in and I closed the door. I led the way to the kitchen and put the kettle back on. Then I went into my bedroom to put something on. I was feeling a little too embarrassed about having no top on.

When I came back out I got a mug from the top cupboard. I was putting instant coffee into the mug when I heard a hiss and I immediately turned around to see Tim moving his hand to tickle Adagio under the chin.

'Nice kitty' he said. Unaware of what was going to happen.

'No! Don't' I shouted. Too late.

Tim immediately retracted his hand away from the cat, rubbing his wound. 'O-k. Not so nice kitty'.

'Are you okay?' I asked franticly. I froze. 'Oh no! you're bleeding'. I ran to my bedroom and came back with a first aid kit.

I pulled him away to a chair at the kitchen counter. I started applying disinfectant, I felt truly worried. What if it scarred? I covered the wound and then I looked up at him.

He was grinning. I was panicking and he was finding this amusing? Suddenly, the anger I felt towards Adagio turned around and headed straight towards Tim. The bloody rascal! Adagio should have sliced up his whole arm instead of a little scratch.

I got up and went back to making coffee, my anger from earlier returned.

I put the mug down in front of him. He takes a sip, watching me as I stood opposite him on the other side of the counter, finding a new interest in a spot on the floor.

A few minutes of silence pass by.

'So, when did you know I was your soulfinder?' he asked.

How's that for a conversation starter?

'What?!' I exclaimed.

'Whoa there! No need to get offended. I was just asking when you figured it out.' He gave me a grin.

'The heck are you talking about? I offer you a coffee and now you're going on about soul-thingies, or whatever you call it. Well, excuse me but I think you got the wrong person. I don't know what kind of job you have but I didn't apply for whatever it is you sell.' I laughed into the mug as I took a sip, finding his topic slightly amusing.

Well, he made my anger go away. I'll give him that.

'You don't mean – ' He was standing now looking at me with a worried expression. 'Please don't tell me – '

I was leaning on the counter with one hand, my right side facing him. I raise my eyebrow at him, mug at my lips. 'Hmm?'

'Bu-but, you're a savant right?' He looked desperate. 'I was so sure' he whispered to himself.

I slammed the mug down on the counter. 'What?!' I exclaimed again, this time furious.

How on earth did he know about savants? Oh no! Don't tell 're a savant?!' I exclaimed, pointing my finger at him as if he was contaminated. I started backing away from him.

He looked at me with a serious face now. 'Yeah.' He replied. 'Wait, you, didn't you know?' he asked. He looked confused. 'I thought you knew.'

'NO!' I exclaimed breathlessly. 'No, I didn't!'

'Hmm' he murmured, putting his hand to his chin in thought. Then he started approaching me. 'Knows about savants, but doesn't know about soulfinders –' He started reciting as he followed me around the kitchen while I was franticly trying to get away from him with my front to him. Basically, back first. Imagine that.

' – or about the savant net since she doesn't recognise the name Benedict.' He continued as if I was a bug he was inspecting for biology homework.

I fell into a chair at the counter I had not seen. Limbs flying in all directions. Tim stopped listing his facts to watch me as I scrambled to pull myself straight on the chair. 'Ha, ick, ya!' I choked as I struggled to grab hold of the chair. 'Wh – What am I? A dissected frog? I'm human thanks, now could you stop talking about me like I'm bacteria under a microscope?' I said, breathlessly.

'Ri-ght.' He replied sarcastically, as if he didn't believe me. 'Sorry'

'Humph!' I puffed as I straightened my shirt and blew away a piece of my fringe from my face.

A grin slowly formed on his face. 'I'm so glad I finally found you. You have no idea how much this changes. This is like suddenly realising the answer to the question you have obsessing over for so long is right in front of you.' He started intertwining his fingers into mine and slowly crept closer to me as he spoke.

What was I doing, you ask? Naturally, being the cutie-obsessed fan-girl that I am. I slowly let myself be wrapped around his little finger.

With his free hand he drew my head closer to his and right at the moment that I could feel his breath on my lips, I snapped awake and gave myself a mental slap on the forehead. Idiot! But what can I say? I can't have any emotional attachment ever again. I have mission that will not allow me to have an emotional disadvantage with. Let's face it, the scenario: I get my first boyfriend, it's great at first and I bring my hopes up really high and I put too much into the relationship or I disappoint him since I have 0 experience and then he does something I can't except and BAM! I break down emotionally and I get really weak and next thing I know, I'm dead.

Totally regretting that I was pulling away from a great opportunity to have my first kiss with the hottest-looking guy I have ever met, I put my hand on his chest and push him away. He lets go of my fingers and looks at me as if I just took away his dog that was his best friend since childhood and said I was taking it to be put down. That bad.

'I'm sorry.' I whisper. My head bowed down so I don't have to look at him. 'I can't. I just– ' I sighed heavily '–can't.'

I get off the chair and push him towards the door. I open the door and wait for him to leave. When he doesn't I say 'please leave.'

'Coco, no, Cordelia please.' He was pleading with me and he was even using my full name so he must have really been hurt.

'Tim, please.' I was feeling extremely guilty.

'Cordelia, you can't do this! You don't understand! This is going all wrong! Don't you understand?! We are meant to be together! We were created for each other! Don't you get it?! That's what soulfinders are! They are the highest form of soulmates!' He was obviously angry, I don't blame him. But he was making me panic, so as I felt my adrenaline rise, I could feel my hold on my power weaken.

_This is bad! I have to finish this quickly or this will turn out really bad!_

I started to push him out the door. 'Tim, I can't do this, please understand, you have to go, I'm really sorry, I'm so, so sorry!' I could feel tears threatening to pour out.

As soon as he was out of my doorway, I closed the door, turned round slid down to my knees and burst out crying.

I could still hear Tim banging on the door and shouting that I was making a big mistake and that I don't understand what I am doing.

A little while later, after I thought Tim left, I passed out from mental exhaustion.


End file.
